The Quibbler
by GwendolynD
Summary: Luna Lovegood has taken control of the Quibbler, came see what she has to say. The Quibbler is a friendly magazine so all creatures alike are welcome.
1. Luna

**The Quibbler**

**Hello to you reading this message,**

**I Luna Lovegood have written to you.**

**To our avid and wonderfully loyal listeners if you have something that you believe is a matter of impotent's for us to record, a new and exciting species you wish us to know about or a delightful story you wish to share, send an owl and we shall print it.**

**I shall wait patiently, but please no wrackspurts, and I will be happy to see what you have for us at the Quibbler.**

**Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**A.n**

**The Plan is that people can do one of three or all of three things:**

**1. submit an entire article**

**2. submit an idea for an article were myself or someone else will write**

**3. Pick and idea you would like to write about, then message me and i'll ask the person from whose idea you liked.**

**Then hopefully we can create one great Quibbler of our own.**


	2. Goblins or Deformed Squibs?

**Goblins or Deformed Squibs?**

Are all goblins at the banks actually goblins?

How can we know who is in charge of the money?

Are goblin made objects even real?

These are a few questions and more that went through our minds here at the Quibler when an anonymous reader had sent in a peculiar letter. They had written that whilst they were making a simple withdrawal from their vault, they had noticed that the goblin serving them, who shall remain nameless, looked more human than normal.

This reader then goes on to explain that they did some extra research and that upon reading a Gildroy Lockhart book _My Goblin Experience _they found that it said that if in the past, wizards or witches alike from pureblood families has a willing or not so willing relationship or an affair with a hag or a troll, when a pureblood of that line ends up being a squib he becomes deformed in some way. The magic is there, but is unattainable, and the only way for them to attain it is to receive some Goblin blood. Being a Squib, they are more than often disowned from their families and are as a consequence generally no longer part of magical society.

Thus, the desire to able to obtain their magic becomes stronger and many take a chance in receiving Goblin blood. However, once they have Goblin blood, their magic works similar to those of Goblins and thus giving only one option and that is with the bank.

These poor deformed squibs are left of two options try and make it in the muggle world or make themselves blend in to work at a bank with the Goblins.

Being a squib is hard enough. Being a deformed squib it is even harder. Living a hard and arduous life, as a Goblin trying to get by. It is also another minority group for the magical community to consider.

Which brings us, dear readers, if this is correct, should we of the magical community be concerned? Should something be done to help these deformed squibs? Are there similar cases or other deformities resulting from relationships with other creatures that we should know about?

In any case this is something we believe at the Quibler, the ministry should investigate.

Article: GwendolynD

Penned: GwendolynD

* * *

**I Hope you like. What do you think?**

**This should be an idea of what I'm trying to create.**

**Please review and see my profile page**

**Thanks GwendolynD**


	3. Sewer Gators

**Sewer Gators**

Magical sewer gators or the more common term sewer pigs are fascinating creatures that started manifesting in France several hundred years ago. They are large warrior like beasts, which are known to eat anything and everything possible. They are also strong and feisty and shall put up a strong fight at first sign of a threat. They have many enemies and their young are taught to fight at a young age. They come in huge packs and are extremely protective of their young, if you pick a fight with one you get a whole pack.

Dear readers, the reason for our sudden need to inform you of these fascinating beasts arose after receiving a letter of one of our avid readers. A young witch, of the name Helga Hesternburg, wrote to us about how she had found an old family home she had inherited from her great uncle twice removed, which until recently had not been touched for several decades. Curious the young witch decided to inspect the place. Deciding she like the place and the grandness of it she decided to clean it out, when she reached the basement she spied one of these creatures, and quickly got out with minor injuries. With the help of her brother, who works as a dragon keeper, and a select bunch of aurors, the beasts were killed and a few caged for inspection and testing. After the ordeal Miss Hesternburg decided to contact us at the Quibbler feeling the need to warn our readers.

Rightly so, as these beasts have tough skin and are self repairing, with big strong jaws and sharp teeth, so they are highly dangerous. These beasts are old and not seen as they stick to the dark damp places, not many like to wander and are generally forgotten. So this article comes as a warning of sorts. If you own a property that contains dark heavy magic, and the basement or underground area is abandoned, you might want to get animal control to check it out.

Sewer gators or sewer pigs, are fascinating creatures and if you would like a safe way to learn more about them read ch4 of the marvellous novel titled _Finding Eternity _by the esteemed writer _Winged Fire Fox._

Article: Winged Fire Fox

Penned: Gwendolynd

* * *

**What do you think?**

**If you have an idea or an article just send it in.**

**GwendolynD**


	4. GenderBender Dragons

**Gender-Bender Dragons**

Dragon's great beast, fiercely protective of their young and strong warriors of the animal kingdom. With their tough skin, armoured scales, pointy hooks sharp teeth and finally their ability to through fierce amounts of fire they are strong predators to be aware of.

There are many great books, _Dragons the Warrior _by Dante Roughskin, to name one and several others of this great beast. Magical folk of all species are able to grab hold of a novel as such and learn a great deal of the noble fiery warriors. Extremely fascinating read and a nice way to spend a delightful Sunday I might add.

However, like any other creature on this glorious planet we call Earth, there is plenty still that is left to be explored of all animals and of ourselves.

Dear readers, a new exciting development has come to our attention here at the Quibbler; the Gender-Bender Dragons.

As far as this reporter can see the not all dragons are born with a specific gender. It only becomes apparent of their gender until the age of three or in some cases when the male suddenly gives birth.

In doing further research we came into contact with one Charlie Weasley, a dragon keeper at Romania, who mentioned coming into contact with a Norwegian Ridgeback, whom at the time was named Norbert and they had to quickly change into Norberta when he gave birth. Upon further inquiry he explained that the Norwegian Ridgebacks were one of the harder species to define genders. He also mentions the Russian Fangtails only get named at the age of three or four due to them being impossible to decipher the gender before them, similarly the Scalene dragons of France also get named around the three four year mark.

Peculiar thought don't you think? To not have a name for three to four years? It really does make one wonder.

Well readers, whether this news was useful or not it is really something to think about. Yet another, extraordinary new development and something to add to the never ending tombs of the glorious Dragon.

Article: That's Nice

Penned; GwendolynD

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please REVIEW**

**Thankyou GwendolynD**


	5. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

If this is to continue I need some input of ideas or even an article, because I'd like to continue it, but it requires support from the readers!

So please send in an article idea which I can use or an article I could post up, because I really want to keep this going…


	6. Riddle's Card

**Riddle's Card**

On a fascinating note, loyal readers, from what our anonymous tippers tell us, we have reason to believe that there would be a rare selection of Chocolate Frog cards of one Tom Marvlo Riddle, out of the millions of Chocolate Frogs available we are led to believe that there are only seven specially created golden cards available for the magical community.

What is printed on these cards is unknown, what we do know is that it wasn't the normal script writers that wrote them. In fact the person who scripted the cards is one Harry Potter! That's right readers, the lucky seven that find these exclusive cards have Mr Potters tale of whom Tom Riddle was.

Now, you may ask, who is Tom Marvlo Riddle? He was an orphan in the 1940's, a half-blood and a hard working student, head boy and Voldermort! That's right folks, Tom Riddle was Voldermort!

Voldermort or You-Know-Who, on his own card! A fearful, twisted, monster, who long ago was an orphan boy. A frightening thought to even imagine to what could have happened to create such a monster. I do believe that these cards could create some insight into the boy Tom Riddle. Voldermort may have been a terrifying monster, but we all have to remember was once human and must have experienced great things to become who he eventually become to be, horrible things, but fascinating none-the-less.

So the question remains, readers, who could possibly be the lucky seven?

**Article: GwendolynD**

**Penned: GwendolynD**

**Ok, I know this is short, but I ran out of what to write, but I may update it between articles with, people that had one the cards and then a finale article with the actual card.**

**Any ideas that could be one of the seven, you can make up a character!**

**Also, please continue to send in articles/ideas.**

**GwendolynD**


	7. Muggle Heir

**Muggle Heir**

Dear, loyal readers.

It has come to our attention that the last remaining Heir to Salzar Slytherin may be a muggle. Here, our dear readers, are our facts. The Gaunt family was the last remaining family from the Slytherin line. No other Gaunt produced a child, except for Merope Gaunt. Whom, we all know is the mother of Tom Marvlo Riddle. With the Gaunt's and Riddle's dead, it would seem that the SLytherin line is finished.

But readers, let me give you this query: if any of the founders lines were to end, the school would hold property of any possessions and heirlooms to be left, but, readers, but the goblins have not passed ownership to our Hogwarts. If not Hogwarts, then to who?

You see our conundrum.

Well, fellow readers, we at the Quibbler have done some snooping and have found from our reliable source, that Tom Riddle, had a half-brother. A muggle named Theodore Riddle. That is whom the Slytherin line has been passed down to.

We have contacted the ministry on this, but they do not comment.

We warn, our readers, to take caution. For when the public get hold of this information, many silly people would do many silly things. I'd be wary of the wrackspurts that like to lurk and clog up minds. So, do be weary readers as they like to feast on events such as these.

And who is this Theodore Riddle? Would he be sensible and leave us alone? If you readers have any information that could be of use to us, please don't hesitate to owl.

Luna Lovegood.

…

**Article: GwendolynD**

**Penned: GwendolynD**

…

**Not very good, but all I can come up with for now. Anyone have any ideas, I'll be happy to hear about them.**


End file.
